The present invention relates to disposable absorbent articles, such as those used as personal care products, and more particularly to such a disposable absorbent article which provides an indication of wetness to the wearer upon the release of liquid body waste into the article.
Disposable absorbent articles find widespread use as personal care products such as diapers, children's toilet training pants and other infant and child care products, adult incontinence garments and other adult care products, sanitary napkins and other feminine care products and the like, as well as surgical bandages and sponges. These articles absorb and contain body waste and are intended to be discarded after a limited period of use; i.e., the articles are not intended to be laundered or otherwise restored for reuse. Conventional disposable absorbent articles comprise an absorbent body disposed between an inner layer adapted for contacting the wearer's skin and an outer layer for inhibiting liquid waste absorbed by the absorbent body from leaking out of the article. The inner layer of the absorbent article is typically liquid permeable to permit body waste to pass therethrough for absorption by the absorbent body.
For example, wearer's toilet training pants serve as a training aid as a child transitions from diapers to underpants. Conventional toilet training pants are three-dimensional articles, similar to underpants in appearance, but constructed with a liquid permeable inner layer and an absorbent body to provide the absorbent function of disposable absorbent articles. An initial step in the toilet training process is for the child to recognize when urination occurs. However, where the training pants quickly and effectively draw urine away from the skin and retain the urine in the absorbent body, the inner layer of the pants remains dry and comfortable against the child's skin. As a result, there is little or no recognizable indication to the child that he or she has urinated. To this end, it is desirable to provide some indication to the child that the child has urinated in the training pants.
Therefore, despite advancements in the construction of disposable absorbent articles, there continues to be a need for relatively easily constructed disposable absorbent articles capable of indicating to the wearer that a release of liquid body waste has occurred.